Deep Wounds
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: When the Dark Turtles take a runaway girl in, they soon discover her heart-breaking life story and Dark Leonardo becomes her protector. Eventual Dark Leonardo/OC. Rated for sensitive material. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

She had nothing on, but a white blood-stained t-shirt and blood-stained jeans. No shoes on her bare feet, and no hat for her head. The girl ran down the street until she reached an old abandoned warehouse. With her breath still panting, the girl used the rest of her energy to open the door of the warehouse and slip inside.

She didn't know where she was, and she didn't really care. She just wanted to be as far away from her uncle as possible. The next and only thing the girl did was pass out from exhaustion on the concrete floor.

About a few minutes later, a Dark Turtle named Dark Leonardo walked in and saw the girl lying there on the floor. He didn't touch her, but instead went and got his brothers. "What is it?" the brother named Dark Michelangelo asked.

"Well obviously it's a girl," the brother named Dark Raphael stated.

"Where'd she come from?" the final brother named Dark Donatello questioned. The four Dark Turtles continued to observe the girl.

"I don't know, but it looks like she was in trouble. She's got blood stains on her jeans," Dark Leonardo noted.

"Should we wake her up?" Dark Michelangelo asked.

"I guess we could," Dark Leonardo agreed. He bent down and gently shook the girl. Immediately, her eyes flung open, and her body jumped, causing the Dark Turtles to jump back as well.

Holding her hands over her body she pleaded "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" Her body was shaking violently, and it was freaking out the Dark Turtles.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Dark Donatello promised kneeling down beside Dark Leonardo.

"We're just trying to figure out who you are," Dark Leonardo added. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey . . . Lindsey Jones," the girl answered.

"I'm Dark Leo. These are my brothers; Dark Donnie, Dark Mikey, and Dark Raph," the clone informed.

"H-hi," Lindsey stuttered to the others.

"What happened to you?" Dark Donatello questioned.

"I ran away from my uncle again. I can't take it anymore. He pulled the last straw," Lindsey explained.

Dark Leonardo noticed the bruises on her arms and face. "What did he do to you?" he whispered.

Lindsey touched her shoulder, but said in a scared tone "He didn't do anything to me. He's a good uncle who would never try to hurt me."

Dark Leonardo noticed her tone of voice when she said that, which meant she was hiding something. "Do you want to stay here for a little while?" he offered. Lindsey nodded, so Dark Leonardo helped her up to her feet and led her into a spare bedroom. "Sorry it's not much," he apologized upon entrance. The room was small, but Lindsey didn't mind.

"It's fine. I like it," Lindsey said sitting on the bed.

"The bed takes up most of the room, so there's not a lot of room to walk around," Dark Leonardo added.

"Thank you for this," Lindsey said lying down on the bed.

"You're welcome," Dark Leonardo stated before closing the door to let her have a little privacy.

That night, Lindsey didn't go to dinner. So Dark Leonardo brought her some food and drink on a tray. "Why didn't you come eat?"

"I only get one meal a day; lunch," Lindsey informed. "Usually school provides it though."

"You only eat one meal?" Dark Leonardo asked.

"That's all I'm allowed to have," Lindsey replied.

"Here, you need to eat this." He gave her the plate of food, and it was gone in under five minutes. Dark Leonardo handed the glass of chocolate milk, but accidentally spilled it on her. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he said.

"It's okay, I just don't have an extra shirt," the girl answered.

"Hang on I think I have one in my room," he said. He went into his room and came back with an oversized hoodie. "Sorry, but it's all I had."

Lindsey took it and looked as though she'd just gotten a Christmas present. "I need to change," Lindsey said.

"Do you want me to turn around?" he questioned.

"No, it's okay, I will." Lindsey turned her back to him and pulled the white shirt off. Besides the back of her bra, Dark Leonardo saw giant bruises on the girl's back.

"Could you turn around real quick please?" he requested.

Lindsey granted his request and turned to face him. Her stomach and chest looked no different from her back, except these bruises were faded more. Lindsey slipped the hoodie on with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

When she went to bed, the Dark Turtle told his brothers what he'd seen. "She's being abused by her uncle," he informed.

"How do you know that?" Dark Raphael asked.

"She has bruises all over her body, she only eats one meal a day when allowed, and she has no more clothes. Guys I think we need to hide her from her uncle," Dark Leonardo stated.

"Like harbor her?" Dark Michelangelo asked.

"Keep her safe and away from him."

"But Leo, we don't even know what he looks like," Dark Donatello reminded.

"Well we know Lindsey. Can't you Google her name and find her family tree? I'm sure her uncle would pop up and she could point him out to us," Dark Leonardo explained.

So Dark Donatello did. The next day, he looked up Lindsey Jones' family tree, and had her point him out to the Dark Turtles. "That's him. Darius Dunn," Lindsey assured. Her body quivered when she saw him.

When Lindsey was in her room, Dark Donatello showed Dark Leonardo what kind of abuse Darius had done to his niece. The marks on her body, from the way Dark Leonardo had described them to Dark Donatello, were signs of extreme sexual and physical abuse. And judging by the way Lindsey behaved, she was overall emotionally traumatized.

The Dark Turtle was in tears by the time it was over. He went into Lindsey's room and sat down on the bed beside her. "I found out what your uncle did to you," he stated.

Lindsey's eyes widened. She covered her mouth and muttered "He's gonna hurt me now that you know."

"No, no Lindsey, I won't let him hurt you anymore," Dark Leonardo promised pulling her into his arms. He felt her body tremble.

For the next month, Lindsey's bruises all faded, and the Dark Turtles bought her more clothes, and Dark Leonardo made sure that he kept his word to Lindsey that he would protect her.

One night, he knocked on the door to her bedroom and opened it up. "Hey, I was just informing you that we were about to head to bed, so I was checking to see if you needed something," Dark Leonardo said.

Lindsey sat up slowly and softly replied "Could you maybe leave the door open tonight? Lately I've been nightmares and I just want to be able to see you guys at night."

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" the Dark Turtle offered.

Lindsey nodded and Dark Leonardo walked over to her bed. He cautiously lay down next to her, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. The girl turned and faced him as he leaned her head against his chest. "You make me feel safe," Lindsey whispered as she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and moved closer to him. Slowly, Dark Leonardo wrapped his arms gently around the girl's body and fell asleep with her.

The next morning, Dark Leonardo woke up to the feeling of Lindsey moving around. "Did you sleep well?" he wondered as he lightly brushed some hair out of her face.

Smiling, Lindsey answered "Yes, thank you for making the nightmares go away."

"I'm here to protect you from anything Lindsey, always know that," Dark Leonardo promised as he placed his hands gently on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

About another month had passed, when there was a knock at the warehouse door. "Who is it?" Dark Michelangelo called peeking out the slot hole.

"May I come in? I'm looking for my niece Lindsey," the man asked.

"Sure," Dark Michelangelo agreed opening the door. In walked a man dressed in a black suit and red tie. Dark Michelangelo called his brothers and Lindsey to come in and see their guest.

When Lindsey saw the man, she backed up behind Dark Leonardo. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"That's my uncle," Lindsey said. She felt her body tremble.

"It's okay, I'll be right here," Dark Leonardo promised.

"Hello Lindsey," the man said. Lindsey stared at him. He walked up to her. "Don't be rude, say hi back," he demanded.

"Hi Uncle Darius," Lindsey said quickly.

"Where have you been Lindsey?" Darius questioned.

"What do you care where I've been?" Lindsey asked.

"Don't you dare think about using that tone with me," Darius threatened.

Lindsey felt her heart start to pound. "I'm not scared of you Uncle Darius," Lindsey stated bravely trying not to let her voice shake.

"What a pity, you'll wish you wouldn't have said that when we get home," Darius Dunn said. He grabbed her arm. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"No. I'm not going with you," Lindsey answered yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I own you and you will do as I say. And I say that now we're leaving," Darius explained through gritted teeth.

"Leave me alone you murderer!" Lindsey yelled. The Dark Turtles jumped when she'd said that.

Darius' eyes widened. "You little bitch!" he shouted slapping Lindsey across her face. "How dare you call me that!"

"I'm calling you what you are!" Lindsey yelled back.

Darius slapped her again so hard that she fell down. "If we weren't in public, I'd beat you right now!" he informed. "And that's exactly what I'll do when we get home."

Before Dunn could grab the girl, Dark Leonardo stepped in front of her. "Look I don't know who you think you are, but you will not treat her like that. Especially not while I'm here," he stated. The other Dark Turtles knelt down beside Lindsey.

"I'm her uncle, I own her now that her good for nothing parents are finally dead," Darius replied.

"My parents loved me and Cody," Lindsey said sitting up a little. "Unlike you, who just wants my money."

Darius tried to lunge at the girl again, but Dark Leonardo blocked him. "Get out of the way, I have to teach her a lesson," Darius commanded.

"While she's with us, _I_ will take care of Lindsey. She's on our property making her ours. I swear if you dare hit her like that again, I will kill you," Dark Leonardo threatened in a low voice. "And trust me, I'll enjoy every second doing just that."

"This isn't over. I'll be back for what's rightfully mine. You hear that Lindsey?! I'm coming for you," Darius Dunn stated before walking out of the warehouse. Dark Leonardo continued to glare at the man until he was completely gone.

Then, he turned and bent down beside Lindsey. He gently touched her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. Lindsey nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Dark Leonardo stood up and went to his room. Dark Donatello turned to the others and said "Raph, Mikey, ya'll stay here with Lindsey while I go talk to Leo." The other Dark Turtles nodded.


End file.
